The Need of a Dictionary
by Autopsy Gremlin
Summary: Jenny likes big words... But a certain silver- haired fox has trouble comprehending. JIBBS! R&R. Collection of oneshots. BACK ONLINE! Hope you enjoy! Some of this will be complete JIBBerish! see what I did there...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- SO these are all going to be a bunch of random one-shots leading up to this first story. (Jenny is alive- with long hair, because I hated it short- hence the Jibbs. Just to clarify- not a Gibbs/Abby story. This is a JIBBS story.) Please excuse any typos/ grammar mistakes. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so I hope you all like it! Please R&R- maybe I'll do some shout- outs next chapter.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg my friends, they just won't buy me the rights to NCIS. Shocking, right? :o)

Laughing (and some conveniently placed mistletoe) was improving everyone's mood.

Everyone but a certain silver-haired, blue-eyed special agent.

It was the NCIS office Christmas party, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting at his desk, brooding over the fact that he had let Abby convince him to come yet again. It was the same every year- DiNozzo would get drunk and flirt with some probie, McGee would gravitate near Abby, coming dangerously close to breaking rule #12, and Ziva would float around, being, well- being Ziva. Tony had (biggest mistake of his life) flirted with Ziva one Christmas, but that didn't end well- he almost experienced one of the 19 ways that Ziva could kill with a paperclip.

No one but his team dared to come near Gibbs. It was sort of like Rule #22, except changed due to circumstances- Never, ever, bother Gibbs at a Christmas party.

…

Meanwhile, Director Jenny Shepard was leaning on the top railing, surveying the scene below her. Her hair was swept up, half- up, half down, and she wore a red sweater dress and her trademark black pumps. Her green eyes mapped out the office, taking in the Christmas joy and general aura of Christmas spirit, which all of stopped when she came to Gibbs's desk. He was scowling at his coffee, refusing to accept that Christmas was supposed to be a _happy _time, not one to dig up those skeletons in his closet, and obviously wanting to leave. She smiled to herself, and muttered, "Oh, Jethro."

Just wait until he got her present.

Jenny floated down the office stairs, making her way toward Abby. Being the Director of a federal agency did have its perks, she supposed, enjoying how everyone subconsciously cleared a path for her as she made her way through the crowd.

"Abby?" she said, tapping the world's peppiest Goth on the shoulder to get her attention, "Abs- you there?"

"Director! Hi! Can I do something for you?" said Abby.

"Could you do me a favor?"

At Abby's eager nod, the redhead proceeded to whisper the said favor into Abby's ear. And at that note, the plan was set into play.

A few minutes later, Abby walked up to Gibbs. He was in the same position as before- slouched in his chair, scowling, clearly lost in thought. At the sight of her, however, he straightened his posture and softened his expression. His favorite forensic scientist could never fail to perk him up. She pecked him on the cheek, and pointed to the ceiling above her. "Mistletoe!"

"You know, Abs, you do that every year, and every year I tell you the same thing- the mistletoe is unnecessary."

The song "Jingle Bells" came on through the office speakers, and Abby grabbed Gibbs by the hand and pulled him out of his seat.

_Dance? _She signed, not waiting for an answer before leading him over to Ducky and Ziva, who were also dancing in an exaggerated waltz.

One "Let it Snow" and a "Frosty the Snowman" later, Gibbs made his way back to his desk, ready to get back to his coffee and return to his previous foul mood.

He sunk into his chair, spotting a rather large, brightly- colored gift wrapped present on his desk. It was heavy- maybe something techy, like McGee and Abby were always bugging him about? But McGee and Abs had already given him their gifts…

Thinking that there was really only way to find out what it was, he ripped the paper off, and picked up the small card that fell out.

It read, in the director's looping scrawl,

_Dear Jethro-_

_Thought you might find this _useful.

_-Jenny _

It was a dictionary.

A/N- HEHE…More Jibbs later, I promise. Review, please! I may be pretty sporadic with updates, so if I'm in hiatus for a while please don't get too mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Staunch**

A/N: Not completely satisfied with this one… But here you all go. More Jibbsy than the last one, and I just have to say- poor Cynthia. :o) Also, I looooove Michael Weatherly and DiNozzo, I just thought it was a Gibbsy thing to say (and I thought it was funny ;)

Disclaimer: You know what? I could have sworn that the rights to NCIS were one of my birthday presents… You think I'd have taken better care of it, but I can't find it and apparently that just doesn't slide in court. So, yeah. Still don't own NCIS.

Gibbs pushed open the doors of Jenny's office, completely ignoring Cynthia- as usual.

"Agent Gibbs- Agent Gibbs- she's on the phone, I wouldn't go-"

Cynthia's irritated cries were muffled only by the Director's door being slammed in her face. Which was, again, not unusual.

Gibbs stormed into the room, and was about to open his mouth to speak when Jenny held up her pointer finger (universal symbol for 'wait') and continued on with her conversation.

"Yes, speaking- no, I am not a secretary- _excuse_ me? Well, if you find it so shocking, I advise you not to be surprised when you come into work tomorrow and find a pink slip on your desk!" she snapped, slamming the phone back onto its cradle.

"Yes, Jethro?" she said, already recomposed.

"I need that case report back if you haven't filed it yet- Dinozzo screwed up again and if he loses his clearance, he'll have to retake that physical and I'm honestly not sure if he can pass it anymore."

She handed him the file, and looked at him expectantly. He had what he wanted- this was his cue to leave…

"Anything else, Jethro?" she hinted.

He hesitated before saying, "Jen, who was that on the phone?"

"That, Jethro, was FBI Special Agent Mickey Thorne, a very staunch believer in the fact that federal agencies should not have female directors- or even female agents, for that matter- and that women are only good for-"

She stopped upon noticing the blank look on his face.

"_What, _Jethro?"

"Staunch? What language is _staunch?" _

Jenny stood up, sighing, grabbing the dictionary and opening it to the proper page. She took her glasses from their resting place on top of her head, and handed him both the book and the glasses. She stood next to him, tapping her stiletto- clad foot impatiently. Her hand rested on her hip, and though she would never admit it, Gibbs was sure that she was secretly enjoying this.

"You could have just said firm believer, Jen."

"Yes, Jethro, but some of us actually enjoy using that college education. Now, is there anything else?"

He grinned. "Gimme his number, Jen, and I'll break him for you."

She smiled, taking back her glasses and the book and placing them on her desk.

She walked back up to him, whispering in his ear, "Chauvinist."

"Well I know what that one means, Jen. It's a term of endearment, coming from you."

Jen's laughter was so loud that Cynthia heard it through the door.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed- please review! Thanks to alix33, fashongirl97, ncisgirl2389, teardrops of ink, and cheether for reviewing chapter 1 and literally causing me to have "Walking on Sunshine" stuck in my head for an like an hour!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Animosity

A/N: CHAPTER THREE! I like this one… even though I hate writing about them being mad at each other. Poor Cynthia must be having a heart attack with all the visits from Gibbs :o)…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hey- if any of you know the producers, could you tell them that I really really want to buy their show? Until then… none of its mine except the plot bunnies.

***!Jibbs!***

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was _not _in a good mood. He was in a rather terrible mood, in fact. In between his current un- crackable case and how annoyed Jen had been at him lately- for no apparent reason, mind you- it had not been a good week. So when he got the call from Cynthia a few minutes ago saying that Madame Director wanted him in her office ASAP, he had certainly taken his time going up the stairs.

Which would probably only succeed in making her angrier.

He should have thought of that sooner.

Not bothering to wait for Cynthia to alert Jen he was there, he pushed open the doors of her office and braced himself for the yelling that was sure to occur. She was leaning on her desk standing up, wearing a blue, short sleeved dress and purple heels. She said nothing for a while, then-

"Don't give me the _stare._"

Gibbs huffed. "Well maybe I wouldn't be giving you the _stare_ if you hadn't called me up here and then not said anything for five minutes!"

"Well you made me wait; I figured I'd do the same to you!"

"Because that's really mature, Jen, such great behavior for the director of a federal agency!"

Jen buried her face in her hand, biting her lip and willing herself to calm down.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to have happen, Jethro. I called you up here for a reason, and that reason was not to fight."

"Well what do you want then?" Gibbs said, still relatively annoyed.

Jen swallowed. "I wanted to apologize."

Gibbs was still annoyed. "Rule number six, probie."

"But not between friends."

Gibbs knew that this was getting nowhere, and that he couldn't afford to lose Jen again. He'd lost her once at no fault of his own, and he would never forgive himself if he lost her because of a stupid argument. He nodded.

"Sorry, Jen."

"Oh, Jethro… Thank God. I was getting really sick of all this animosity between us."

Gibbs hesitated, then, "Jen- what the heck is animosity?"

_Of course he wouldn't know what that means, _thought Jenny. She went to mentally kick herself, but then stopped- if she wanted to be an educated individual, then she would.

"Now that it's gone, you don't have to worry."

"Ya, but I really want to know!" Gibbs whined… or came as close to whining as Gibbs can get.

Jen sighed, then decided to walk him through it- it could be fun, come to think of it.

"OK," she said, "Let's play hangman."

She sat on her desk so that he could see the paper she was holding, and set up the game.

A few minutes later, they had a dead stick figure that slightly resembled the head of the CIA, a pouting Gibbs, and a grinning Jenny. She filled in the letters he had not managed to guess, and then said in a sing- song voice, "You lost".

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the desk and onto his lap. "Oh, but I didn't."

"And why is that?"

He managed to keep a completely straight face while saying…

"A happy Jenny is a happy Gibbs."

***!Jibbs!***

A/N: Thanks to IluvMonkeys, ncisgirl2389, teardrops of ink, left my heart in Paris, sillymissy98, and PrettyCrazy for the awesome chapter 2 reviews! To those of you who are silently observing- don't be afraid to leave your thoughts! And to anybody who has ideas for words I could use, leave me a review with the word and definition- it'd be really helpful.

And to PrettyCrazy- there are a lot of pages in a dictionary- I do hope that means a lot of writing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Facetious

A/N: Just a clarifier from the last chapter- Cynthia did not call Jenny Madame Director, the paragraph in which that was said was Gibbs recounting the event, so it was him thinking of Jenny and subconsciously using that name. Sorry if I confused anyone.

There were a lot of definitions for this word, but I just picked the one I liked the best.

Also- sooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update- I've been super busy, and also suffering from a severe case of writers block. I might post another unrelated one shot tonight to make up for it.

Disclaimer- Apparently you all don't know the NCIS producers as well as I thought, so I still don't own NCIS. *tear*  
***JIBBS***  
Gibbs and Jenny walked up the stairs, keeping a careful distance apart. They would have liked to have been closer, but as Director and Special Agent in Charge, they couldn't afford to be the subject of any office scuttlebutt. After making their way into the sanctuary of Jenny's office, they let their conversation begin.

"Jen- he's DiNozzo. You aren't used to his sense of humor already?"

Jen sighed, exasperated, and ran her hand through her hair.

She walked back to her desk and sat down before saying, "Well of course I am, or else he would have been fired three years ago. But what he said was honestly out of line."

"But Jen, all he said was-"

He was cut off by Jen jumping up and covering his mouth with her hand. She wore the same expression she had when he had tried to talk about Marseille in the car when they were chasing Ari- half smiling, half annoyed.

"Don't repeat. If was a facetious remark that will never be thought of or spoken again. Do I make myself clear?"

Gibbs nodded, but she could tell that he wasn't 100% crystal.

"What?" she snapped, annoyed.

"See, if you had used a word other that facetious, I'd be good. But you just had to go and confuse me, didn't you? What does it mean?"

Jen laughed, her previous foul mood already gone.

This one she would explain out of context.

"So, Jethro. If you could describe Tony's jokes in four words, what would you say?"

"Stupid?"

"That's only one word."

"Very, very, very stupid?"

"Nice try, but no."

"I don't know, Jen- supposed to be funny?"

"Bingo!" she grinned.

"Still, Jen, all he said was-"

She had managed to cover his mouth again, but this time she couldn't help but let a giggle (or two) escape from her own lips.  
***JIBBS***  
A/N- Thanks to everyone who left me a review! To all you silent types- love you for reading, but review? Please leave me a word to use!

To InsaneTrouble- how did I do? Thanks so much for the prompt!  
!R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Saccharine

A/N: I've been looking at my word count for the last few chapters, and realized that these have been getting consecutively shorter, which kind of bothers me a little bit, so I'm going to shoot to make this one at least 800 words or more. So, which do you prefer- shorter or longer? Leave me a review to tell me your preferences. Also, some people have been leaving reviews that point out the ONE spelling mistake in the WHOLE story. PLEASE, please don't kill me if I have one typo- most of these are written really fast when I'm super sleep deprived or caffeine- high, in my like only free time, so honestly? I'm surprised they're not worse. Sorry for the rant, guys, but it was really bothering me. And the final thing, I promise- I uploaded a short oneshot detailing my take on how Paris ended, so if anybody checks that out and leaves me a review, I promise some shoutouts next chapter. (To left my heart in Paris- thanks so much and I'm so glad you liked it!) Sorry if the beginning of this story sounds like a logic problem :o) Also, this one is a bit different than the others- do you like this setup better, or the regular one? Leave me a review with your opinion. That was a really long A/N, so I apologize…

Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS, but I do own a very amazing Season One box set :o)

So now- THE STORY- drumroll please…

***JIBBS***

Tony tapped his foot impatiently, leaning on the elevator wall. He had been sent on a coffee run by Gibbs, and he had been caught in a ridiculously long line at the stand for nearly a half hour, and by then he had forgotten what order went to whom. He had two black coffees, one foamy thing with a hazelnut and vanilla shot, and two coffees with just skim milk. He knew Gibbs drank his coffee black, and since Ziva was such a ninja assassin, he assumed that she took her coffee black as well. He had decided to drink his with skim milk ever since Kate had teased him about his weight all those years ago, so that was that. And though he knew that McGee was a pansy, he just couldn't see him drinking the foamy concoction, so that was the other coffee with skim. And that left the Director the hazelnut- vanilla one, thought Tony.

Well, here goes nothing.

Tony stepped out of the elevator only to find Gibbs waiting impatiently for the doors to open.

"Hi, boss. Here you go," Tony said, handing Gibbs his coffee.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped, giving Tony the *stare*.

Tony, making the connection, handed his boss the Director's coffee as well.

After giving a satisfied nod (A/N: What, you thought that Gibbs would say thank you?) Gibbs walked past Tony to get to the elevator. As the door shut, Tony walked to the bullpen to give out the other drinks.

After distributing the cups, he sat at his desk, pleased with himself. He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head, watching his coworkers take their first sips.

And then watching his coworkers promptly spit out the offending liquids.

Ziva shot him a glare. "Since when do I drink black coffee? Skim, remember? Just like every other time?"

McGee was also scowling. "Really, Tony? You know how I take my coffee- foam with hazelnut and vanilla. Remember? You teased me about it before you left!"

Tony, however, had started to panic. "Ziva, how does the director take her coffee?"

"Black, Tony," Ziva sighed- then grinned wickedly. "You are in trouble."

"Crap," Tony said. This, he was sure, would not turn out well.

***JIBBS***

Meanwhile, in Jenny's office, Gibbs was blotting at his shirt with a paper towel.

"Gosh, Jen. Did you really have to spit it out?" he said, annoyed.

"Jethro, that coffee was not mine. It- it was saccharine, to say the least- taste it yourself if you would like proof!"

Gibbs grabbed the coffee off her desk and brought it to his lips. He tipped the cup back and took a huge gulp. Jenny was fighting back giggles when she saw his eyes widen, and his face transform into a scowl. He forced himself to swallow, and said, "See, I wouldn't have tasted it if you said that saccharine meant sweet, Jen."

He tapped his head. "Big words bother me, remember?"

Jen grinned, and said, "So- are you ready to freak out whoever took the coffee run?"

Gibbs nodded conspiratorially. "Let's get Tony."

***JIBBS***

As Tony pushed open the doors of the Director's office, he feared for his life as well as his job. It was really saying something about his job, he thought, that he was able to think that. "Look- I'm really sorry I messed up the orders- I forgot that you both took your coffee black."

Jenny looked at Gibbs, then back at Tony.

"Rule number 6," Jenny said, keeping her face blank.

"S-" He stopped himself from apologizing again just in time.

Jen didn't talk for a while- she just let Tony squirm for a few moments.

"So, Gibbs. What do you think is a suitable punishment for Agent Dinozzo here?"

"Well, Director- I think SecNav would disapprove of firing him over a coffee run," he saw Tony breathe a sigh of relief, "but I think- maybe he's on coffee duty for the next six months so he can learn everyone's order."

"But boss …" Tony said, only to be cut off by Jenny.

"That sounds like a great idea, Agent Gibbs. You may go now, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony left, fuming, but also in the same respect happy to still have his job.

As soon as the doors to the office closed, Jenny walked up to Gibbs and grinned. "That was McGee's coffee."

Gibbs chuckled.

"I figured as much."

***JIBBS***

A/N: LOVE YOU MCGEE! Hehe…

So- you like? Tell me what you think, and also the answers to the previous note, by leaving a review (hint hint…). Thanks to all you people that have left reviews and read these- you're the best ;)

Please review!

(And I met my goal- 1,038 words.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Consternation **

**A/N: **Okay, so I apologize for disappearing off the face of the earth for so long and lying about my hiatus length- life got crazy busy- PLEASE FORGIVE ME and make me feel less guilty by leaving a nice review (hint hint). Also major thanks to all you reviewers (Love you guys!) and major hugs to miss-tarletone, because she's been giving me words for a while now and they sparked some awesome plot bunnies. So- *HUGS!* I hope that this chapter is good enough to make up for the prolonged hiatus… hearts to all u guys that have stuck with this story! Also that Kate/Ziva quote may or may not have been right, but I couldn't remember the exact quote and which one of them said it- sorry. Part of this I don't like, part of it I do… I was kind of indecisive about this one.

**Disclaimer: **Let me pull up the file on what I own in re NCIS- OK, so sick awesome t-shirt, season one box set, DVR full of random Jenny episodes…. But no rights to the show. *tear*- maybe next time…

***JIBBS***

"On it, boss," Tony said, and made his way back to his desk. He picked up the file on his desk, and pulled it up to hide his face, (supposedly) beginning to examine it.

When he thought Gibbs was gone, he put the file down, glancing around the bullpen to make sure. Gibbs had a way of being, as both Kate and Ziva had so aptly put it, "Always… right _there,_" and Tony really didn't want to be caught. When he was absolutely positive that Gibbs was absent, he crumpled up a sticky note from the pad on his desk and threw it at McGee. McGee looked up, annoyed.

"What do you _want_, DiNozzo?"

"Well, Mc-in-debt, you now owe me twenty dollars."

Ziva looked up from her papers, taking a cursory glance around to make sure there was no Gibbs before getting up out of her desk and sauntering over toward Tony. She walked to the behind of the desk, expertly sliding open his desk drawer and grabbing his spare stapler before Tony even had time to react.

Tony widened his eyes. "Whoa, Ziva, not cool- give it back before Gibbs sees- ZIVA! Ziva, no need to go all ninja- Ziva, I'm warning you-"

Ziva had been completely disregarding Tony's temper tantrum. She had, meanwhile, been shimmying open the stapler and removing the piece of paper that was hidden where the staples should have been.

"Relax, Tony, I just wanted to check the standings," she said, opening the paper.

McGee groaned. "Guys- I'm really not sure that it's a great idea to talk about this so loudly-"

"Talk about _what_, Agent McGee?"

"N-Nothing, Director- uh…"

The redhead was shooting suspicious looks at the three Special Agents. She was a relatively scary sight to McGee- standing there so confident in her stilettos and lavender collared dress- but he was determined not to crack.

After all, he had placed a bet too…

Ziva quickly re-folded the paper and threw it in the general direction of Tony. She speed-walked back over to her own desk.

They stayed like that for a while, with Jenny attempting to kill the three agents with her glares.

No one was expecting Gibbs and Fornell to join the party.

"What'd you do now, DiNutzo?" Fornell said- he was not entirely surprised that his least- favorite Special Agent (or so he led on) was, once again, in trouble.

Gibbs, however, didn't wait for Tony to respond before he snatched a file off of Tony's desk. DiNozzo's eyes widened and his mouth began to run a mile a minute. "Boss, that's just paperwork that I've gotta finish- what are you doing-"

Gibbs pulled a sheet of paper out of the file, grinning triumphantly as he unfolded it. "DiNozzo always keeps a spare…" He trailed off once he saw the subject matter of the document in question. He looked at Jenny, dumbfounded.

Jenny kept her face even and tone steady as she grabbed the paper from Gibbs. "DiNozzo, what exactly did you write to cause Gibbs to look at me in consternation- oh, God." She looked at Gibbs, returning his blank stare for a second before retaining composure.

Fornell, not to be left out on all the fun, snatched the paper from Jenny. He scanned the document, and let out a barking laugh. "DiNutzo, you've really done it this time… Shall I read this aloud?" He said, and in seeing that both Gibbs and Jenny were strongly opposed to the idea, proceeded to read the paper.

"How long is it going to take for Gibbs and the Director to start dating again? Place your bets below. Each person please place a bet of twenty dollars. Dues will be paid to Mr. Tony DiNozzo, who will hold the money until the winner is declared.

"Miss Abby Sciuto- two weeks.

"Mr. Jimmy Palmer- two months.

"Miss Ziva David- three weeks.

"Mr. Timothy McGee- three months.

"Mr. Anthony DiNozzo- six weeks."

Fornell was enjoying himself all too much. "Hey Gibbs, didn't Decker do this same thing back when you were getting divorced from Diane?"

Gibbs shot him a glare. "Shut up, Tobias."

Fornell held up his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine."

Jenny snatched the paper back, took a look, and threw it back to Tony.

"Director, I'm sorry- Gibbs, don't hurt me…" Tony said, bracing himself for the massive headslap that was sure to come.

Jenny simply grinned, and said, "Abby was right."

She spun on her heel, grabbing Gibbs by the wrist and pulling him toward the stairs, leaving three NCIS Special Agents and one FBI persona in the bullpen- shocked.

Once they were out of earshot, Gibbs leaned in toward Jenny. "Jen, what's consternation?"

Jenny giggled. "Does it matter? I mean, really- did you _see _their faces?"

Gibbs let out a laugh, and soon the two of them were full-out cracking up.

***JIBBS***

**A/N**: Sorry if the end's a bit OOC and fluff…

It's almost pathetic how long I took writing that. SO, I apologize for the prolonged hiatus… hope this one is worth the wait even though it's not my favorite. (Make me feel better by leaving a review…)

Just saying, but I still could use some words.

And also… Reviews make me update quicker! If I get ten I promise to do some shoutouts next chapter. If I get 50 I will try really hard to update by Wednesday.

So… Hope you guys enjoyed and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Quixotic **

**A/N: **The beginning is kind of angsty… I really had no idea where to go with this one, so I stuck in a fluff flashback and then the present day story. The upside is- it's long. The downside is- it's pointless. Uuuuugh I had such trouble with this one. I hope it turned out better than I think of it in my head. This one isn't funny so much as romantic-y? But it's angsty. I'll give you that much. Give it a chance though please?

**Disclaimer**: Anybody want to accompany me on a super- stealth ninja mission to steal NCIS? No takers? Ah, well. Still don't own it, I suppose.

***JIBBS***

Gibbs grabbed an empty mason jar from the basement shelf, giving it a quick swipe with a rag before pouring it full of bourbon. He took a gulp, not bothered by the strength of the alcohol, and set the jar on the cluttered shelf behind him before grabbing the sander and getting to work on his boat. He let the task immerse him- sanding, and working on the boat in general, was therapeutic for him. It calmed his mind, allowed him to think, allowed him to remember.

To remember Shannon, and Kelly. The reason that he had joined NCIS.

To remember Mike Franks, and his own personal probie days.

To remember Jenny. To remember all of the midnight conversations, the stolen moments, the off the job before Paris when neither of them wanted to admit their feelings about each other and the tension was so thick you could cut it with Gibbs's pocket knife.

Gibbs frowned, trying to fight off the good memory that he knew would soon encompass his thoughts- no way would he give in to a pleasant memory of the person that had made him angry in the first place. But Jenny had always had a sort of hold over him that no one else did, and she always got her way… even if she didn't exactly know it at the time.

***JIBBS***

_Gibbs looked up from his boat, smiling when he saw Jen heading down the basement stairs. He was a bit surprised to see her, and wasn't quite sure how she found out where he lived- but he would deal with that later. The most important thing on his mind at the moment was getting Jenny down the stairs safely, and the stilettos were creating a problem. _

"_Jen, you may want to take your heels off before-"_

_Jenny gave out a sharp cry as she lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs. She let out a few choice words as Gibbs dropped the sander and ran over to her. _

"_-you fall down the stairs. Jen- Jenny, are you okay?" He pulled the heel off her foot and surveyed the damage._

"_What do you think, Jethro, your stairs just assaulted me. Honestly, Gibbs, I think I'd better investigate this as a crime scene." Jenny was, as per usual, sarcastic._

"_Really, Jen."_

"_I'm fine, Jethro. I rolled my ankle and lost my footing."_

_Gibbs sighed. "Jen, take off your heels and go sit down somewhere. I'll go upstairs and get you some ice."_

_Jenny knew that all arguments were futile, so she did as she was told. Picking up her green stilettos, she carefully made her way down the stairs, favoring the leg that had not just been injured. _

_Gibbs quickly found the ice and went back down to the basement. He walked over to Jenny, who had sat down on the counter- if you could call it a counter- next to his boat. _

"_God, Jen, it's swelling already."_

"_I'm fine, really," she sucked in her breath at the cold as Gibbs wrapped the icepack around her ankle, his touch gentle and comforting. _

"_Jen, you shouldn't be embarrassed to tell me if you're hurt."_

_Jenny shook her head, annoyed. "Oh, yeah. Sure," she scoffed. "Superman wants to know if Lois is hurt. I don't want to be looked at as your little quixotic probie whose aspirations are too big for her own good, Jethro! I'm sick of all you chauvinists!"_

_Gibbs decided not to mention that he had no idea what the word quixotic meant. Instead, he took her hand, pulling her off the bench and onto her feet. He supported her weight so her ankle was under no strain, and brought her over to the boat. _

_He picked up the sander and handed it to her. "Go."_

_Jenny sighed, and began to sand. Gibbs, noting her technique, began to guide her. _

"_With the grain," he said. Jenny smiled, her previous foul mood gone. _

***JIBBS***

"Jethro?"

Gibbs snapped out of the memory, wiping the trace smile off of his face as he looked up to see Jenny, heels in hand as she had always done since the accident, heading down his basement stairs. He grunted in recognition, and then went back to sanding his boat.

"Jethro, please look at me." Jen pleaded, walking up next to him.

Gibbs, giving up, put down the sander and went over to the counter.

"Bourbon?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before dumping out a mason jar, and swiping it clean. He poured it full of the drink in question, then handed it to her.

"Fine, I'll have my security detail drive me home," Jen said, accepting the jar. "Don't think you can make me forget why I came by getting me drunk, though."

Gibbs sighed. "What do you want, Jen?"

"I want to say I'm sorry- and don't you go quoting your rules Jethro- for giving the FBI the investigation and whatever else I did to tick you off. If you want, I'll preach to the choir and say rule number four, but I really can't function when I'm spending every waking moment thinking about what I did to annoy you, and all the other heads of agencies already think of me as the quixotic politician who wants more than she can have because of all the budget stuff I did last year to get Abby new equipment… Jethro, penny for your thoughts?"

Gibbs had a confused, faraway look on his face.

"Jen, I am experiencing déjà vu. Remember that day you rolled your ankle, way back when you were a probie?" At her nod of recognition, he continued. "OK, so when you were yelling at me,"

"I was not _yelling _at you-"

"Fine, sure, well when you were _talking _with me, you used that same word… And I still don't know what it means."

"Well then I guess you should just look it up," Jenny said with a smirk.

Gibbs grabbed her, "I'll tickle you…"

Jenny blocked him before he could carry out his threat, giggling. "Fine, fine. It's an adjective- to follow beliefs even though they're supposedly unattainable and such. Satisfied?

Gibbs smiled. "Yup."

And with the tickle war that ensued, all was, once again, right in their world.

***JIBBS***

**A/N: **SO like I said… Annoying to write but I think it's decent (?). Leave me your thoughts… Write a review… They make me so happy… PRESS THAT BEAUTIFUL LITTLE BUTTON!

Just a side note- I have to get oral surgery next week, so I'll be on laughing gas… wonder what I'll be talking about (NCIS, if you couldn't guess ) Whoever leaves me a review can feel good about themselves because they'll make me feel better… PLEASE REVIEW!

Hearts to all my reviewers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Propinquity **

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update… From here on out, I'm going to try and update twice a week. I probably will not end up having specific update days, but that's the best update schedule I've had in a while… (NEW FAVORITE NCIS EPISODE- Bait. SO GOOD!) Back on track… BTW, Jen/Gibbs are not dating (yet) in this chapter. As I said in a previous chapter, I hate to see them fight… But I hope you forgive me. Sorry if the formatting got a bit weird toward the end, my computer decided to spaz out and I couldn't figure it out. (I need a McGee!)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own NCIS…

***JIBBS**

Jenny sighed and rubbed her temples, getting up from behind her desk (A/N: thanks to alix33 for the typo fix) and pushing open the heavy office doors. "Cynthia, you can go home."

"Thank you , Director."

Jenny gave her assistant a smile in return, and continued walking out of the office. She pressed the elevator button, staring up at the ceiling and tapping her stiletto-clad foot while she waited for the doors to open. Once the elevator dinged and the doors open, she stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button for autopsy. She needed to talk to Ducky.

Jenny slumped against the elevator wall just as the doors came to a close.

***JIBBS***

Gibbs, having sent all his agents home, was alone in the darkened bullpen. He had long since finished any work that needed to be done, and there were no cases currently in the works for him to pore over.

He, in all honestly, had nothing to do, and that is why he decided to visit Ducky.

Since the elevator was busy and he didn't feel like waiting, Gibbs took the stairs down to autopsy.

***JIBBS***

Ducky was sitting at his desk, looking over old files and nursing a cup of Earl Grey tea. He was finished with all current autopsies- since "Team Gibbs" was without a case, no bodies had come his way in a few days- and had nothing to do except reread files and remember.

And hope to be visited by the three other workaholics still in the building. He was doubtful that Abby would come by, however, as she had fallen asleep on her keyboard long ago. But, he thought, there was still hope for Jennifer or Jethro.

***JIBBS***

Gibbs walked out of the stairs and down the hallway to autopsy just as the elevator doors dinged open. (A/N: look, I know that the timing is probably a bit off… forgive me. I will stretch reality to get the story I want.) He looked up, surprised to see the Director stepping out of the elevator, in the direction of autopsy.

"What're you doing here, Jen?"

Jen shot him an annoyed look. "What, am I not allowed to visit Ducky anymore? He's my friend too, you know, Gibbs."

"Well, Jen, I was going to talk to him, so you can just leave and go see him tomorrow."

Jenny rubbed her temples and exhaled. "Jethro, I am _so_not in the mood for this right now. What are you going to talk to him about that I can't hear?"

"I was gonna talk about _you, _Jen, you happy now?"

By now, both of their voices were raised.

"Well that's just wonderful, Jethro, talking about the Director behind her back. You know, there sure is a reason you've been divorced three times, and it's becoming more apparent by the second!"

"And there's a reason you've never been married, Jen, ever think of that?"

Jenny's whole body retaliated at that comment. She went back to being mad after a second, though- there was no way that she was going to let Gibbs see how much that hurt.

"You, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are a secretive idiot with a superiority complex."

"And you, Jen, are so darn focused on proving yourself to everyone that you don't even take the time to stop and see that everyone would like you better if you weren't so darn _uptight _all the time!"

Ducky had heard the screaming match, and quickly made his way to the doors. He opened them and stepped between the two.

"Jennifer, Jethro, you'll wake up Abigail down in her lab if you keep this up! The two of you, come with me."

At the sounds of protests, Ducky shot them both a look.

"Now, you two."

***JIBBS***

After Ducky had sat them both down on two Autopsy tables, he looked at them both expectantly.

"Well? Why are you two here- not that I don't appreciate the visit- and what were you two bickering about?"

Both Jenny and Gibbs started to talk at once. Ducky cleared his throat, and then pointed to Jenny. "You first, Jennifer."

"He started it." Jenny crossed her arms.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Ducky sighed. "Enough, you two! You are both acting like stubborn toddlers! Jennifer, please talk."

He shot her a look.

"And act your age."

"Sorry, Ducky. Jethro did start it, though."

"Jennifer…"

"Fine. Gibbs here decided to confront me upon my exiting the elevator about why I am in autopsy. He seems to have some sort of misguided belief that he is the only one person allowed to talk to you… Then he started yelling at me that he was going to talk about me, and he needed privacy to do so, and then…" she trailed off.

"Then what, Jennifer?"

"We both said some hurtful things."

Ducky nodded, then turned to Gibbs. "And what is your side of this story, Jethro?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, Duck. Jenny was the one that started to get all defensive. I admit, though, that I did say some hurtful things, and I got out of hand."

"And so what should you say to Jennifer?"

"Rule number six,"

"Jethro…"

"Sorry, Jen."

"And Jennifer?"

"Sorry, Jethro. It's just, sometimes it's hard to deal with all of the propinquity between you and your team… Sometimes I just feel like the evil stepmother trying to worm her way into the castle with the poison apple." She looked at Gibbs, noting his confusion.

"What is it, Jethro?"

"Jen, what's propinquity?"

Jenny sighed, fighting back a laugh. "Ask Ducky."

"Along the same lines of kinship, Jethro. Well, it reminds me of a time in Scotland…"

Gibbs slipped off the autopsy table and leaned in next to Jenny.

"Drive you home, Jen?"

She nodded, and, unbeknownst to Ducky, they both quietly left autopsy.

All was forgiven.

***JIBBS***

ONE YEAR, SIX MONTHS LATER

Jenny and Gibbs walked into the office elevator from the parking garage, laughing and bumping into each other on purpose.

Gibbs put his hand in his pocket, fingering a little black box. He was a bit nervous for what was to come… but better to get it over with.

Taking a deep breath, he got down on one knee. Jenny covered her mouth with her hand, smiling uncontrollably.

"Jenny Shepard, from that first fight that rekindled this relationship- remember Ducky? Our very own couple's counseling?-"

Jenny grinned, and laughed.

"From that very day and all of the Paris days before that, I love you."

The elevator doors opened, and everyone on the bullpen floor stopped to stare at the couple.

"Jenny Shepard," he said, opening the box to reveal the engagement ring that he had had since she had left in Paris, "Will you marry me?"

Jenny smiled. "Of course!"

Everyone began to clap- especially team Gibbs.

***JIBBS***

**A/N: **YAY happy ending ! Hope you love it, leave me your thoughts!

Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed the last chapter! Hugs from me and Abby too!

Please leave me your thoughts and leave a review!

SO what do you guys think- should I do all the oneshots from here on out with them either engaged or married? I kind of want to do a fourth of July one, so leave me some ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Misogyny **

**A/N: **Soooooooooooo. I have decided to listen to dragon-lover44 and write several oneshots in which everyone's favorite couple is engaged, (I'm thinking like five) and then maybe like ten just married (maybe I'll write a separate wedding oneshot?), and then POSSIBLY (this is highly tentative) I might add a Jibblet later on. (You know- just to make Abby happy :]) Does that work for everybody?

Sorry it has taken me so long to post this, I've been procrastinating all week and this word was giving me trouble. It's also the shortest one I've written in a while, but as I said, the word decided to be mean.

**Disclaimer: **I cannot think of any good disclaimers at the moment… I guess I'll just put it simply- I DON'T OWN NCIS. (*tear*)

***JIBBS***

Jenny Shepard was seriously bored.

She was done with all of her paperwork- most likely even a bit ahead, which was quite a feat- and had cleaned out her desk.

She had organized all of the spare lipsticks in her desk alphabetically- then by color, then size, then brand, and then color again.

She had gone through all of the random documents on her computer and put them all into folders based on subject, and then sub-folders for date.

She had fixed the squeaky drawer in her desk.

She had spent the past fifteen minutes doodling _"Jenny Gibbs" _on a spare piece of paper. And then another piece of paper, and another, and another…

She had done _everything. _

She got up from her chair, and walked open to her door, pushing it open and sticking her head out.

"Cynthia, is Agent Gibbs currently assigned to a case?"

"Not that I know of, Director."

"Could you call him up here, please?"

"Yes, Director."

Jenny smiled, and told Cynthia thank you before closing her door and going to sit on her couch to wait for her fiancé.

Her _fiancé. _

She still couldn't believe it, and she mulled over the fact that she was engaged to be married (!) as she waited for her silver- haired fox to arrive.

***JIBBS***

Gibbs unceremoniously pushed open the door, and walked into the office.

"Hey, Jen, what do you need?" he said, sitting down next to her.

She leaned on him. "I'm bored, Jethro."

He smiled. "Well, I happen to be free…"

She grinned, and stood up. "You up for a game of Scrabble?"

Gibbs stood up as well. "Sure, Jen."

***JIBBS***

A few minutes later, the game was set up on the floor, and Jenny and Gibbs were seated on opposite sides of the board. The rules had been explained- yes, they _were _keeping score, 50 point bonus for emptying the rack, etcetera, etcetera.

Jenny nudged Gibbs. "You first."

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows in mock intense concentration before placing a few tiles on the board.

"That's nine points for me, Jen."

Jenny giggled, and hurriedly placed her tiles on the board. "Ha! M-I-S-O-G-Y-N- and your Y! Misogyny! That is… 17 points, with two triple word scores- so that's 153- and then fifty points for emptying the rack! 203 points! That, Jethro, is Scrabble history right there!"

Gibbs folded his arms and frowned. "Jenny, that is _not _a word."

"Yes it is!"

"Well then what does it mean?"

Jenny frowned. "I didn't say that I liked the word…"

Gibbs reached over the Scrabble board and poked Jenny in the stomach. "Jenny, tell me…"

He smirked. "Or else I will go around and tell everyone that you don't know."

She held up her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine- it means…" She shot him a look that said 'one comment and you are dead'. "A hatred of women."

Gibbs snorted. "Never thought I'd hear you say that, Jen."

Jenny grinned and moved over so that she was sitting next to Gibbs.

"Does that mean I win?"

Gibbs sighed. "Don't you always?"

"Yes, and I'm also always right."

Gibbs grinned. "Yes, dear," he said jokingly.

Jenny laughed, and gave her fiancé a playful shove.

***JIBBS***

**A/N: **Hope you liked!

Soooooo…. I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave me a review saying which of these was your favorite chapter- they have all been different styles and it would really help me to know which you liked best and why. Thanks!

Please review! Hugs to: dragonlover44, leftmyheartinparis, miss-tarletone, IluvMonkeys, and Alex33 for reviewing the last chapter!

Whoever leaves the 50th review will get the next chapter dedicated to them… :) pleeease?

Just a side note- this was really short… Only like 750 words… Sorry :(

(::) cookie to all my reviewers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Bereft**

**A/N: **AAAAK I am SO sorry that I did not post at all last week! I had extreme writers block and I know that that is a pathetic excuse but I really didn't know where I was going with this…Also, I think my muse died… But oh well, I'll get over it. Also- random- "Mind Games" was a really good episode. Kind of disturbing, though… And so was "Good Cop, Bad Cop". And "Capitol Offense". And did anybody else see how JIBBSY Under Covers was? I mean, the Tiva was obvious. But the Jibbs was amazing.

-So I tried to get this done on Tuesday, but when you are so tired that you misspell the word "head," you know it's time to stop. And then the site was spazzing out… So here you are now, late as ever.

And also sorry if the whole Jenny-bribing- the- agents- thing was a bit OOC… Sorry, don't be angry :(

**Disclaimer: **I think that you all know this by now, but I do not own NCIS. (waaaaaaaaaaaaa) Sorry.

***JIBBS***

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! Come here!"

"Good morning to you too, Abs." Gibbs said with a grin before walking over to the (overly) hyper Abby.

"'Morning! Oh yay, you actually came here without me having to go get you! Well done, Gibbs!"

Gibbs shook his head. "Abby, how many CafPow!s have you had today?"

"Only like three…" At Gibbs's look of doubt she amended her previous statement.

"Plus six…"

Gibbs snorted. "What d'ya got, Abs?"

"Well… Not really much, actually. I just wanted you to see the engagement party invites."

"Shouldn't you be showing Jenny, not me? And shouldn't you tell us that you're holding our engagement party?"

Abby's face changed from happy to absolutely freaking out in less than a second.

"NONONONO Gibbs! No! You can't tell her! The only reason I'm telling you is because I know you'll freak out if you're surprised!"

Gibbs held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, Abby, sure. Whatever you want."

Abby poked him in the chest and put on her best intimidating face. (but you know, nobody can master the Gibbs *stare* except for Gibbs, and Abby knew that.)

"No matter what, you are NOT allowed to tell Jenny!"

"Tell Jenny what?"

Jenny had just walked into Abby's lab. She was standing with her hand on her hip, staring down both her fiancé and the forensic scientist.

Gibbs glanced at Abby, somewhat afraid of what her reaction was going to be- the mix of a caffeine high and a fear of ruining the surprise would most certainly not end well.

Abby glared at Gibbs, the look saying, quite obviously, not to tell her. "Nothing, Director."

Jenny nodded. "_Sure_."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked quickly out the door.

Abby looked up at Gibbs, holding back a giggle.

She snorted, and said, "You are _so _dead."

***JIBBS***

Director Jenny Shepard gingerly shut her office door. No matter how annoyed she was, she was not going to succumb to abusing her door as Gibbs always did- she would treat her door like a door.

Jenny sat down in her desk chair, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. She opened her desk drawer and took out the agency phone directory, scanning the page. Upon finding the number she was looking for, she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"DiNozzo, come up to my office, please."

Tony's surprise was evident in his voice. "On my way, Director."

Jenny set down the phone and grinned. Her husband wanted to keep secrets? She had her resources.

This meant war.

***JIBBS***

DiNozzo, upon receiving Jenny's call, had dropped everything and hurried up to her office- the Director had sounded annoyed, and DiNozzo knew better not to leave her waiting. He opened the door to her office to find her standing, hand on her hip, waiting.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Tony gulped, sitting down on the couch.

Jenny was pacing back and forth across her office. "Tony, I need you to spread the word in the office that I am offering a reward for whoever can ferret out whatever secret my fiancé and Abby are keeping from me."

Tony crossed his legs and leaned back in the couch. This was, he thought, more in his comfort zone.

"What secret are you talking about?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you to tell everyone!"

Tony grinned and held up his hands in surrender. There was no need to tell Jenny that he was in on the secret… It would be more fun this way. "Fine, fine. "

***JIBBS***

**A FEW HOURS LATER **

Gibbs walked into Jenny's office, smirking at his fiancés antics.

"Jen, did you seriously tell DiNozzo to- and I quote- _spread the word- _that you would _reward_ whatever agent told you what secret- and who said there was a secret, may I ask- Abby and I were keeping?"

Jenny made a face. "Well, when you put it like that…"

Gibbs shot her a look.

Jenny sighed. "Well _first _of all Jethro, I know that you two are keeping a secret because I saw the two of you in her lab this morning! And _second _of all Jethro, do you actually think I was going to reward whoever told me? I mean, really. I'm not _that _unprofessional. And _third _of all Jethro, who told you?"

Gibbs walked up to Jenny, leaning over her desk to where she was sitting. He grinned. "I have my ways."

Jenny poked him in the chest. "Well that's specific,_ El Magnifico."_

Gibbs smirked. "Well if you're gonna go there, _Fearless Leader_..."

Jenny snorted. "Alright, well that one applies to you too, _Silver Fox."_

"_Madame Director."_

"_El Jefe."_

Gibbs grinned. "_Mommy."_

Jenny smirked. "What- like I don't know she calls you _Daddy?_" Jenny was referring to Abby.

Gibbs grinned, then thought for a minute and said, "I don't know any more, Jen."

Jenny grinned, excited at her 'win'. "What, the _Bossman _is bereft of ideas of names to call me? Well I'm not, _Special Agent Sunshine._"

Gibbs grinned. "Now you're just making stuff up. Nobody's ever called me Special Agent Sunshine… Unless it was in another life or something."

Jenny grinned. "Well, I win. You were bereft of ideas and I still had one."

Gibbs stood up straight. "You said that just to confuse me, Jen, didn't you?"

Jenny laughed. "No, but it did have its added benefits…"

Gibbs struggled to put on a serious face. "Jenny, let's make a deal."

"Well what are you proposing?"

"I thought I already did, Jen."

Jenny glanced at the ring on her finger and grinned. "In re the deal, _Mr. High School Principal."_

"Well," Gibbs said, walking around to Jenny's side of the desk, "if you tell me what that word means, I'll tell you the secret that me and Abs are supposedly keeping."

Jenny grinned. "That could work." She held out her hand. "Shake on it?"

Gibbs shook. "You first."

Jenny nodded. "Bereft- in the way that I used it- lacking something needed, wanted, or expected. It is used with of."

Gibbs grinned. "I'm marrying a dictionary," he said teasingly.

Jenny cracked a smile. "Your turn."

Gibbs turned on his heel and walked toward the door.

"Jen, Abby would kill me if I even thought about telling you."

Jenny nodded.

"Well, then I guess I have to tell Tony to spread the word that the reward is still on."

They were both laughing as Gibbs walked out the door.

***JIBBS***

A few weeks later…

Jenny walked up to the door of her Georgetown mansion. Turning the key in the lock, she sighed. It had been a long day, and her fiancé was nowhere to be found.

She opened the door and stepped into the house. She walked into her living room, and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

Jenny looked up to see her NCIS family gathered in the room.

She grinned. "You all nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Scanning the room, she frowned.

"Where is-"

She stopped talking when her eyes were covered by her fiancé's hands.

"Never mind, I found him."

Gibbs removed his hands and smiled. "This a good enough surprise for you, Jen?"

Jenny smiled. "Of course…"

"What, Jen?"

"I can't believe you kept it from me for this long!"

The party went on and everyone was happy once again.

***JIBBS***

A/N: So here you are! Hope it was worth the wait!

Major hugs to all of my reviewers, but especially to ncisgirl2389 for leaving the 50th review, and to HazelHPWiz for leaving a bunch of nice reviews that made me SO HAPPY!

And to alix33 in re the other story that I wrote that I deleted- I watched a video of all the Mark Harmon scenes from the West Wing- in twenty minutes I became a total CJ/Simon shipper- I agree, SO COOL.

And to ncisgirl2389- I rewatched "Freaky Friday". MARK HARMON WAS AMAZING.

I had a tag to another show that Mark Harmon was in here… Anybody spot it, and they'll get a cookie! (::)

Please review and I hope to update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Quell **

**A/N: **OK, I know I usually do shoutouts at the end, but I just needed to put something at the beginning…

TO miss-tarletone- DO NOT THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I MIND YOUR WORDS! I appreciate them so much and they are so helpful- these would never get written if not for your suggestions. They give me a fun way to challenge myself, which is AWESOME. I'm just a horrible procrastinator whose muse is a fickle, absent being, so my writers block ensues from that. So…. THANK YOU!

Back to the A/N: Sooooo…. Just to say because I don't think I specified this- the whole "La Grenouille" storyline never happened. Just saying. Also- the beginning of this one got a bit wordy- sorry if it's confusing.

**As we have so discovered, I am horrible at updating. Therefore, I must amend my previous goal of two chapters a week and make that goal one chapter. (But hey- that's better than none… Right?) Thanks for being awesome!**

**Disclaimer: **I am the proud owner of…. Drumroll please… NOT NCIS! So, yeah, that about covers it. I do not own NCIS; the only thi**n**gs I do own are the plot bunnies. (Who are EVIL LITTLE MONSTERS, by the way.)

***JIBBS***

Team bonding was usually one of the best parts of a day without cases. These events- not exactly rare but not exactly a frequent occurrence- were usually orchestrated by Abby and Tony. Abby would spread the word to the rest of the team, and set up decorations- usually with McGee, who she often bullied into helping- and Tony would pick a movie and make popcorn (usually with the help of Ziva, as she thought Tony burned the popcorn).

Most of the "family" was always happy to come and spend time with the rest of the team. Abby and Tony, of course, always were present as they usually planned the events. Ziva and McGee also always came- the two were not about to miss a party that they had been- in McGee's case- bullied into helping. Ducky and Palmer also usually showed, the only time they were absent from the festivities was if they still had an autopsy to finish.

The two "fearless leaders," however, always presented a bit of an issue. Jenny and Gibbs were both a bit… antisocial, one could say, and they were usually quite content with spending the evening in each other's company instead of being badgered by the team. However, Abby could almost always bully Gibbs into joining the team in MTAC for a movie and some fun (though there was often a promise of bourbon involved), and since Jenny and Gibbs were rather inseparable lately, the forensic scientist was almost positive that the Director would tag along to whatever parties they planned.

And so Abby and DiNozzo, upon ensuring that everyone would be coming, began to plan yet another team- bonding night.

***JIBBS***

Gibbs barged into Jenny's office, ignoring the cries of protest coming from Cynthia's general direction. He shut the door rather forcefully, as per usual, and turned to face his fiancé. He turned toward her, grinning.

"You looking forward to team bonding night, Jen?" he said teasingly.

Jenny looked up from the pile of paperwork on her desk, smiling at Gibbs. She took off her glasses and said in a light tone, "Well I'm not sure, Jethro, should I be?"

Gibbs made a look of mock surprise. "What do you mean you're not sure, Jen?"

Jenny raised her eyebrows and twirled her glasses between her fingers.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows back in mock seriousness.

Jenny, after holding the face for as long as she could, burst out laughing. "I've- never- been," she worked in between laughs.

Gibbs grinned and walked behind the desk to where Jenny was seated in her desk chair. He turned the chair around so that Jen was facing him. With a smirk teasing at the edges of his lips, he said, "Well I guess I won't ruin the surprise for you, then."

Jenny smiled. "Well _now _I'm excited."

***JIBBS***

As the team, Ducky, and Palmer gathered (AN: used to be conjugated, but I may have used the word wrong so I decided to change it to gathered... Sorry to whoever I have confused...) in MTAC, there was only one thing missing- well two, actually- and those two things were Jenny and Gibbs.

Abby was almost going into a full- on panic attack, and McGee was attempting to calm her down.

**Meanwhile in Jenny's office….**

"C'mon, Jen, we're going to be late!"

Jenny glanced at her watch. "Shoot, I didn't realize the time," she said, standing up and quickly shutting down her computer.

She walked up to Gibbs, linking her elbow in his, and together they walked down to MTAC.

***JIBBS***

When Jenny and Gibbs walked into MTAC, laughing and looking like the happy couple they were, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. They had come to be a bit afraid of what Abby would do if they didn't show.

"YAY GIBBS! AND JENNY! You're here!" Abby squealed in excitement as she left up from the floor, nearly knocking over McGee (who had been leaning over her, trying to calm her down).

Jenny was now beaming. She stood on her tiptoes (as she was wearing a pair of ballet flats, so she was about four and a half inches shorter than usual) and whispered to Gibbs, "Now what did we do to quell that excitement?"

Gibbs leaned down and whispered back, "Remind me later to ask you what quell means, and then I'll answer your question."

Jenny laughed. "Deal."

Tony began to play the movie (a thriller that he had chosen just to give him reason to "comfort" Ziva- though now that he thought of it, she was not that likely to get scared…) and passed around the popcorn that had been deemed acceptable by Ziva.

By the time the credits had rolled, Tony's plan had backfired- it was Ziva that was comforting him.

But his plan had worked for four others- Jenny had hidden her face in Gibbs's chest for nearly half of the movie, and McGee had been comforted by Abby at least once over the course of the film.

And as the evening went on, stories were told (mostly by Ducky- and at least three of his Paris stories made both Jenny and Gibbs blush), a popcorn- kernel war ensued, and rule number twelve was broken into happy little bits and pieces along the way.

***JIBBS***

A/N: So a bit of a rubbish chapter, but I had to get this out of my system because this plot bunny was EVIL! (Actually, I really dislike this chapter… Make me feel better in a review! *hint, hint*)

As always, love goes out to all my reviewers and readers, but especially to alix33 for catching the West Wing tag in the last chapter! (it was the "Special Agent Sunshine" bit…) Hugs to leftmyheartinparis for attempting to guess as well! :)

So… sorry about the late update (and the evil plotbunny)… I'll probably get another chapter up next week, but in the meantime please review!

Words, as well as requests, are welcome as always.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOAD Chapter 12- Riposte and Petulant **

**A/N: ** So I got two words which I thought went well together, which is why you all have one chapter instead of two (and this chapter is a drabble gone mad…) Many thanks to miss-tarletone and fashiongirl97 for the prompts!

Also- the way that Jen is in the beginning (you know, like her brain isn't working?) is pretty much me without coffee. :D

And if anybody can spot the HPatDH- part two movie tag they'll get a cookie (::)! (I am a total Potterhead, and loooove the books and movies, and the tag opportunity was just too good to pass up.)

**Disclaimer: **Ding, dong, the witch is dead… Oh wait, wrong fandom? *headslap* Whoops… the munchkins don't own NCIS, and neither do I. (Nor do I own Oz!)

***JIBBS***

Jenny Shepard was seriously exhausted.

Too exhausted to get up and get coffee.

Oh, she would _kill _for a cup of coffee.

Well…

Maybe she wouldn't go so far as to kill.

Just maim, or seriously injure.

Her fiancé, on the other hand- he would kill.

He would totally kill.

Speaking of her fiancé… maybe he could bring her coffee.

Oh, yes, that could work.

Now to get him up here…

Jenny looked across the desk at her phone.

It was so… far… away…

After a brief, very intense internal debate over the pros and cons of reaching across the desk to get the phone (Jenny had decided that the prospect of coffee was worth the physical exertion), she picked the phone up off its cradle. She dialed the familiar number, twirling a lock of hair around her pointer finger while she waited for Gibbs to pick her up.

"Yeah Gibbs."

Jenny grinned. "Jethro, come up to my office now."

She thought for a second before adding, "And bring your coffee."

***JIBBS***

Jenny smiled faintly when she heard her office door open (loudly).

"Jenny, if you're going to start yelling at me about what I did to that FBI guy-"

Jenny held up her hand to silence Gibbs. "Okay. Stop."

"But Jenny-"

"Jethro, stop being such a petulant child and give me the coffee!"

"Oh, so _I'm _the one being a petulant child."

"What a riposte, Jethro, especially saying as I doubt you know what that word means."

Gibbs snorted. "You tend to remember the last things an ex-wife screams at you before hitting you over the head with a golf club, Jen. I do have a vocabulary a bit larger than most people think."

Jenny smiled in an almost evil manner. "So I suppose you would know what riposte means, then, Jethro?"

Gibbs held up the coffee. "Well, I know what blackmail means, Jen."

Jenny's smile faltered. "What is that supposed to mean-"

Gibbs pretended to drop the coffee.

"No! Jethro, I have a teleconference meeting with SecNav in an hour! I need coffee or I swear, I'll fall asleep!"

"Well that's unfortunate, Jen…" he said, with a smile to match her previous evil grin.

Jenny sighed. "Jethro, can I please have the coffee now?!"

"Well… I'm not sure…"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I will sue you for taking hostage of my coffee!"

"Well soon enough it'll be your money too, Jen, so that would be an unnecessary lawsuit."

Jenny sighed. "What do I need to do to get my coffee?!"

"It's really quite simple, Jenny, just tell me the definition of riposte."

Jenny jokingly glared at him. "You are _such _a baby."

Gibbs lifted the coffee up to his lips and took a big gulp. "Isn't caffeine wonderful, Jen?"

"You are evil."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Jenny sighed. The need of coffee was far greater than her will to not give in to her fiancé.

"Riposte pretty much means retort, in the way I used it."

Gibbs handed over the coffee with a flourish. "See, that wasn't that difficult now, was it?"

Jenny stuck out her tongue at him before taking a sip of coffee. She closed her eyes and savored the caffeine, already feeling more awake.

Gibbs grinned. "You realize that that was my coffee, not yours, right? So technically, it was a gift and I can take it back?"

Jenny laughed. "Except that I just finished it. So all you'd be getting was an empty cup."

"Oh well... So is that all you wanted? I've got some paperwork that my boss wants finished by tomorrow morning."

"She sounds lovely."

"She is."

Jenny smiled, "Thanks…"

"And what were you saying about that FBI guy?"

Gibbs began to walk backwards toward the office door.

"Erm… Nothing…"

***JIBBS***

**A/N: **So a bit short, and so fluffy it made my teeth hurt, but I hope you enjoyed! :D

Also sorry if this was OOC, I'm having a bit of trouble with writing NCIS lately (mostly because I haven't had time to watch much… *tear*)

And again- spot the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows movie tag and get a cookie!

Hugs to: leftmyheartinparis, fashiongirl97, miss-tarletone, and ncisgirl2389 for reviewing the last chapter! :D

Reviews are love, people! Share the love! (and the words, because I need some :D)

Thanks for reading! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Impudent **

**A/N: **Sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth (and by earth I mean fanfiction…) for so long… what happened was I wrote like half a chapter, then I didn't see where the word would fit, so I put it in my "to be finished as a oneshot" folder, and by then it was like eight o'clock on Sunday night and I just wanted to go finish reading my book. SO, moral of story- don't put off writing until late Sunday. It doesn't end well. Also, I've been really Rizzoli and Isles obsessed, and lately I can't seem to look at a picture of Jenny or Kate or Cassidy without tearing up (what is wrong with me?!) so, I don't know. Hope you all enjoy.

ANYHOW, thanks to the lovely miss-tarletone for this word, and I hope it was worth the wait. This one was actually really fun to write b/c I had NO IDEA where I was going with it… And I kind of just wrote. I'm not, like, overwhelmed with love as to how this came out, but I don't hate it either. Also- sorry if this seems OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I'm NOT the owner of NCIS. Or Rizzoli and Isles, or Harry Potter, or any other fandom. Sorry!

***JIBBS***

The reason for the spilled coffee, Jenny's messy hair and short temper, and Gibbs's coffee- soaked shoes was actually quite simple.

You see…

It all started like this.

***JIBBS***

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring; he went to bed, bumped his head, and didn't get up in the mooooooooorning!"

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was in a very special mood.

A mood that involved singing- loudly and quite off-key.

As he stepped out of the elevator and sauntered over to the bullpen, he began to sing the nursery rhyme yet again. The probie who had been in the elevator with him hurried away, a slightly scared expression on his face. (Scarred for life, thought the probie, had just been taken to a whole new level.)

Ziva looked up from her papers and rolled her eyes. "Tony, you sing like a dying squirrel."

Tony grinned, "The term is DYING SEAL, Ziva. And I'll have you know, I was the first place winner in the fourth-grade talent show with my amazing rendition of _The Funny Bunny_."

Ziva snorted. "_The Funny Bunny_? Really? Are there any videos of this?"

"You wish, Ziv-ah."

"I will bet you twenty dollars that McGee can find one."

"That, Miss David, is a bet."

They shook on the bet, and Tony walked back to his desk.

Humming.

***JIBBS***

Gibbs stormed into Jenny's office, rubbing his temples. Tony had been singing and humming and just generally making _noise _all day long, and even after what seemed like hundreds of headslaps, he still would sing. And it was giving Gibbs one heck of a headache. SO, the only natural thing for him to do was to go complain to Jen about it.

"Jethro, before you start whining, I have to ask you something. C'mere."

"But-"

Jenny looked up from her computer screen and frowned.

"Jethro, pretty please come here for just one second."

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." Gibbs walked over to her and smiled. "What do you need, Jen?"

She turned the computer monitor toward him so that he could see. "I'm trying to pick out a font for the wedding invites. Do you like this," she pointed at the screen, then pressed a few keys, "or _this _one?"

Gibbs studied the image on the screen. "I dunno, Jen, what do you think?"

"I kind of am leaning towards the first. The second one is just to swirls-and- doilies for me." She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "Well?"

Gibbs smiled down at her. "I like the first too."

Jenny grinned and shut the computer window. "Great. Now that that's settled- what did you need?"

Gibbs sat on the edge of the desk, mock- whining. "Tony won't stop singing."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I know, I've had multiple complaints. Did you try head-slaps?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "What do you think?"

"Okay, so that didn't work. What about confusing him?"

"Huh?"

"You know, use a few big words, call him impudent, whatever."

"Impudent?"

Jenny rolled her eyes yet again. "Maybe if…"

"What?"

Jenny grinned. "Remember what we did to Stan, in '98?"

Gibbs nodded, a smile slowly creeping up his face. "That just might work."

***JIBBS***

Soon after their "planning session," Jenny and Gibbs were both walking down the stairs, coffees in hand. They were talking quietly to each other as they made their way toward Tony and Ziva- they could hear snippets of the "kid's" conversation as they walked closer.

"Tony, if you do not stop singing I will reach down your throat and strangle you with your own vocal cords."

"Now Ziva, that type of behavior is frowned upon in modern society."

Jenny barely suppressed a snort. "Hey Gibbs- remind you of anyone?"

He nodded. "Déjà vu is taking on a whole new meaning."

When they reached the bullpen, Jenny cleared her throat. Both Tony and Ziva shuffled through their papers at the sound, trying to make it look like they had been doing work.

Tony was the first to speak. "Why hello, Boss and soon- to- be Mrs. Boss."

Ziva shot him a glare. "Do you guys need anything?"

Jenny grinned. "I was just thinking-"

"It was her idea-" Gibbs interrupted.

"That maybe, since we've heard so many good things about Tony's singing, he would demonstrate for us?"

Tony grinned. "Why of course."

Jenny leaned up and whispered something in Gibbs's ear. Gibbs rummaged around in his pocket for a moment, then whispered something back to Jenny.

If Tony was suspicious of anything, he didn't show it. Ziva, however, had a mildly bewildered look on her face.

Tony took a deep breath. "This is a little song that I like to call _The Funny Bunny._"

He sang the song, his movements exaggerated and notes all over the place. Jenny and Ziva were silently almost- laughing for the whole time, and Gibbs looked slightly ashamed.

When Tony hit his last note, Jenny held out her hand. Gibbs took something out of his pocket and handed it to her. She held it in the air, and Ziva burst out laughing.

"Tony, you are _so _dead."

By this point, all the blood had rushed from Tony's face- he looked like he had seen a ghost.

Jenny smirked. "This is a _tape recorder, _Tony. And we have your whole performance on tape. And if you don't stop singing, I will make McGee post this on the internet."

Ziva snorted. "Nicely done, Jenny."

Tony suddenly lunged forward, trying to grab the recorder. Gibbs stepped in front of Jenny, glaring at the younger agent.

Tony scowled. "Give it here!"

Jenny stuck out her tongue. "Not gonna happen."

DiNozzo crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll stop singing."

Jenny grinned and spun on her heel. "Our job here is done."

As she walked away, Gibbs knew what was coming before it happened. He broke into a run, dropping his coffee as he hurried to get to Jen before she fell.

And fall she did, tumbling spectacularly to the ground when she turned her ankle, the coffee and tape recorder flying through the air. Her red hair fell out of its updo, the bobby-pins sprinkling the floor and yanking out hairs.

Gibbs had managed to break her fall- but his shoes were soaked with coffee. His voice laced with concern, he said, "Jen, are you alright?"

Jenny pushed herself to her feet and blew hair out of her face. Speaking softly, she said, "I'm fine, Jethro. Thank you for catching me." She glared up at Tony, speaking louder. "If you laugh, I will kill you."

Tony held up his hands in a form of surrender. "Not gonna laugh…"

Jenny scowled. "Ziva, do me a favor and get McGee to put that recording online."

***JIBBS***

**A/N: **So I don't love it, but I don't hate it either. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review!

Thanks to all who reviewed, and a cookie (::) goes to chris . co3 for getting the HP tag in the last chapter. Seriously, though, all those reviews were so sweet and they really made my week! :D

Penny for your thoughts? :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Dissemination **

**A/N: **I am so insanely sorry for not updating in like a month! I feel terrible, but life got ridiculously insane with all the stuff I have going on… And then I woke up and was like, "Holy crow… I need to write!" So I did (finally) and here you go. I hope it was worth the wait and I again apologize for the lateness of this!

Everyone who is still reading this is awesome. (:

**Disclaimer: **Je ne prends pas le NCÍS. (I think that's correct French… If not, pretty please don't be offended or annoyed, because I am terrible at French. )

***JIBBS***

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was seriously annoyed.

And seriously ready to single- handedly destroy every single computer in the NCIS building.

And seeing as McGee would more likely spontaneously combust than let Gibbs's baseball bat get anywhere near the offending machines, Gibbs decided to do the next most logical thing-

Go bother Jenny.

***JIBBS***

Miss Jennifer Shepard was ready to scream.

She was past talking to herself, pulling at her hair, biting her nails, and even writing several angry notes to the tech guy who insisted that he was _absolutely _fine on his own, thanks, and _no, _he didn't need any help…

And so when her door opened yet again, she didn't even look up before snapping, "I _know _the computers are down. We are _trying _to fix it. So please, spread the word. Make flyers and demonstrate the meaning of the word dissemination, if you so please. Now, if you want to have the system up again by next week, I would appreciate it if you would _let me be _and _stopped complaining. _Thank you, have a nice day, and good- bye."

What Jenny didn't expect was for the victim of her outburst to _laugh. _Eyes flashing, she looked up from her papers, famous red-head temper flaring.

"Gosh, Jen, I didn't realize I wasn't welcome- I mean, I'll let you be if you really want me too, I guess." Gibbs said teasingly, grinning.

"Sorry, Jethro, I didn't realize it was you."

Gibbs smiled. "No problem, just making fun."

He started toward Jenny's desk. "You alright, Jen? You seem tense."

Jenny leaned back, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "Well if by tense you mean ready to use the computer tech guy for target practice, then yes, Jethro, I am tense."

Gibbs smiled. "But not tense enough to spare me the verbal bashing and use the big words, huh?"

"I already said I was sorry... And you should be used to the big words by now."

"Yeah I know, and also what if it wasn't me? What if I was actually some innocent little probie, unassuming and naïve, going to complain to big bad Madame Director about the computer issues so she can use her black magic to fix the system?"

Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes. "First off, don't call me Madame Director. Second, I'm pretty sure that most of the probies are neither naïve or unassuming. And third, do they really think I have black magic? Because if so, we need to tell Abby to start planning a party- it's finally working."

"I always knew that that old broomstick did more than just sweep…"

"Yes, well, I wasn't going to tell you, but that spatula is actually my wand."

"So you're not actually a good cook, I suppose."

"Keep in mind that it _is _black magic…"

"Black magic doesn't scare me, my third wife was a harpy."

Jenny snorted. "That's sweet. What are you, then, a woodland fairy?"

"Nope- I'm the devil's assistant."

"How did I not guess…"

Gibbs smiled. "That is a mystery that we will most likely never find an answer to."

Jenny opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I could always call the devil and ask him. You know, we went to school together- we go way back."

"Oh, is he the guy that always shows up to your family reunions and lights stuff on fire? I always thought he looked familiar… He never really did learn to disguise himself properly."

"Oh shoot, you found him out."

"The odd part is him not recognizing me…"

"Oh trust me- he recognized you."

Gibbs snorted, leaning on the desk. "You feeling better now?"

Jenny grinned. "Wait, were we joking?- And yes, thanks."

"See, I know you well."

"But apparently not well enough to know my true past, huh?"

"Well, I had my suspicions."

Jenny held out her hands. "Help me up."

Gibbs grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Where are we going?"

Jenny rolled her shoulders backwards and stretched out her back. "We are going to fire this tech guy."

***JIBBS***

A few minutes and one less technician later, Jenny and Gibbs leaned over the stair railing and surveyed the bullpen.

Jenny looked at Gibbs before shouting, "IS THERE A MCGEE IN THE BUILDING?"

***JIBBS***

**A/N: **So rather short, Jibberish, and not as good as I hoped. What do y'all think… Reviews will be much appreciated.

I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to everyone and anyone who has left me reviews. They are amazing, lovely, and cause me to love this fandom even more than I already do. So, thanks SO much, I love you all, and pretty please forgive me for this terribly late update and keep them coming?

Also- shoutout goes to JibbsGal1, because her reviews are pretty much the reason this chapter got written at all.

So thanks, love you all, and I hope to post another chapter next week.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Limpet**

**A/N: **I am so incredibly sorry for this terribly late update… Hope this chapter makes up for it. (ALSO. I haven't been watching much NCIS (mostly [H]ouse MD), but I have seen most of Season X so far and I am LOVING it. Only problem- Jenny and Kate aren't back…)

Also- does Jenny have a sister?

I have decided that she does have a sister (and a niece!) for the purpose of this chapter.

That is most likely not canon, but- this is an AU story. None of this is canon. (:

AND ALSO DrawSomething is a real game, and I don't own it. So. Yeah. I personally am not a huge fan, but I have friends who are.

**Disclaimer: **A lot has happened in the month I haven't updated… But sadly, my acquiring the rights to NCIS is not one of those occurrences. So- I still don't own NCIS. Or House or DrawSomething or pretty much any of the pop culture I have referenced. ;( tear.

***JIBBS***

Miss Jennifer Shepard felt extremely stupid.

Granted, she usually didn't feel anything close to stupid. She was smart- honestly, she was smarter than most- and she certainly was pretty high up on the social and working ladder. She was the first female director of NCIS- the first female director of any federal agency, actually.

But, for the first time in a while, she felt like a moron.

She had been staring at her phone screen for what seemed like hours. She had flipped it every which way, even tried squinting her eyes, turning her head, etcetera.

It just wasn't working. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it was.

Perhaps it was one of those challenge words- the ones that were worth extra points?

She had no idea.

So- she did the most logical thing, and summoned Gibbs.

***JIBBS***

"Hey, Jen, what did you want?" Gibbs said, poking his head through the door.

Jenny didn't look up, but she cocked a finger and motioned for him to come to her desk.

Once he was looking over her shoulder, she started to talk. "So you know the game that I've been playing on my phone?"

"The drawing one?"

"Yeah. Well I was playing with Lena- my niece, you know her- and she sent me this drawing." She held the phone up so that Gibbs could see the screen. "And I cannot for the life of me guess what it is."

"Why don't you just call her? Or give up?"

"Because if I call her, that's cheating! I can't do that! And if I give up, we lose our record, and she'll kill me!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "As I recall, murder is illegal. And I doubt she could get past me." He made a muscle with his arms.

"I don't know, Jethro, eleven-year-old girls can get pretty vicious. She'd figure out a way to travel through her iPod to my phone, and then get me."

"I'll monitor your phone if I have to… You know, or we could just give it a gun."

"So now my phone has a gun license?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about your phone."

"That should be a television show- 'The Secret Life of the Modern Smartphone.'"

"That would knock out the number one show… Whatever that is."

"I know, right?"

They both laughed.

"But seriously, Jethro, can you please take a look at this? I really have to guess what it is."

Gibbs sighed, and took the phone. He studied it for a second, then smiled. "Have you tried limpet?"

"Limp-what?"

"Limpet. Pretty advanced vocabulary for a sixth grader, but still."

"Jethro, do you have something stuck in your throat? Please repeat?"

"Limpet!"

At Jenny's blank look, a smile crept across Gibbs's face.

"You don't know what it means, do you?"

"I do-"

"No, you don't!"

"I do too! Jethro, stop acting like a toddler!"

"You completely don't know what it means."

Jenny sighed. "Fine. I don't know what it means."

Gibbs grinned. "This day is going to go down in history. People will forever remember the day Leroy Jethro Gibbs stumped Jenny Shepard in a matter concerning vocabulary."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"Can I please have the definition now?"

Gibbs stuck out his tongue. "You really think, after all the times you tortured me-"

"I did not torture you!"

"-after all the times you tortured me, I would just give you the definition?"

Jenny looked hopeful. "Yes?"

"No. You're going to have to find it yourself."

"So now I have to get up and find my dictionary. Thanks, Jethro."

"No problem." Gibbs was typing something on the phone, looking a bit bewildered by the concept of a touch screen.

Jenny leapt up from her desk chair. "Give me back my phone!"

Gibbs held it above his head. "Not a chance!"

Jenny frowned. "The one day I choose to wear flats…"

"I always did like those shoes."

Jenny tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "Whatever, I'm getting the dictionary."

Jenny grabbed the book, and after a minute she snorted. "Jethro, how did you know this word?"

***JIBBS***

A/N: GAAAAAAAAAA I AM NOT CAPABLE OF WRITING ANYTHING GOOD!

Oh well. I hope you liked it.

I'm not really expecting reviews since I haven't updated in so long, but any would make me ridiculously happy :D

Thank you all for reading and please review! Thanks to miss-tarletone and surfchic91 for the ideas for this chapter- I hope you both liked it.

I need words for the next chapter, guys, so please leave me some in a review ;)

I'm going to try really hard to update another chapter within the next week. But no promises.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Taciturn**

**A/N: **I'm just going to say… I am so sorry. Won't happen again (*fingers crossed*) I seemed to fall off the edge of the FanFiction universe for a while… And only just found the time to find my way back. This is going to be a short, drabble-y thing to get me used to writing NCIS again. This is earlier- first Valentine's Day for them- but they are still engaged, kay? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **No, my hiatus was not caused by my acquiring the rights to NCIS… I wish.

***JIBBS***

Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had taken one look at Abby's lab, and then bolted out of there, cursing himself. The doilies… And pinks and reds and hearts and cupids… Shoot.

How could he have been so stupid? It was the one cardinal rule of any relationship: Never- NEVER- forget Valentine's Day. And yet, February 14th had come- lunch had passed, even- and he had forgotten.

That explained why Jenny hadn't so much as looked at him since he walked in that morning. She had looked at him expectantly, and then hurried off, a funny look on her face.

A, "He is so dead," look.

He needed some flowers, chocolates and a plan… And fast.

***JIBBS***

Miss Jennifer Shepard could not believe her fiancé. He had _forgotten. _On _Valentine's _Day. She knew it shouldn't be such a big deal to her, but it was. Their first Valentine's Day, and he had blown it. She had told herself that she was wrong- he was just trying to surprise her, he would pick her up at noon and they would go someplace romantic for lunch- but the time to eat was long gone, and she no longer felt very hungry.

She heard her door handle twist and the door slam open, but she didn't look up.

"Jenny?"

She didn't even glance at him- just continued scrolling through pages on her computer.

"Jen. I brought you presents."

She sighed heavily.

"Jenny. You going to talk to me, or what?"

She didn't respond, and looked back at the computer screen.

"Jen, please look at me!"

A frown on her face, she obliged. He was holding a bouquet of orchids and some chocolates- both her favorite- but he had still forgotten, and she was still mad.

"Hello, Jethro."

"Jen, look-"

"Jethro, you know what, don't. Just don't. I have a right to be taciturn right now, so stop."

He looked confused. Jenny sighed, blowing stray pieces of hair out of her face.

"I don't know whether to find it absolutely infuriating, or just plain annoying, that you don't know the meaning of the one word that almost perfectly describes you."

But really- she thought it was rather endearing. But she was still mad.

"Jen, I'm sorry, okay? It's just- I was working a case, and I got carried away-"

She held up one hand and started to speak, but he talked over her.

"And I haven't had a proper Valentine's Day since Shannon and Kelly died! Even in Paris, we were on an Op that day, remember?"

She did remember.

"Still, Jethro."

"Jen, can I ask you a favor?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"Please- just this once- will you forgive me? On the grounds that I swear I won't ever forget again?"

Jenny sighed.

And then smiled.

He might be an annoying, insufferable toddler sometimes- but he was still Gibbs.

And it was Valentine's Day.

And she really hated fighting with him.

And anyway- she really did like that kind of chocolate…

And he had gotten her orchids.

She looked at him.

"Just this once, Jethro."

***JIBBS***

A/N: Thanks to all who have stuck with this story. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and remember-

Reviews (like bowties, to all you Whovians) are very, very cool. (:


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Penitent and Pertinacious **

**A/N: **Love to: ncisgirl2839, alex33, wisegirl71301, JibbsGal1, left my heart in Paris, nnmxc, miss-tarletone, and TivaGirl for the reviews! I got two words for this chapter- I guess you all just want Gibbs to be doubly confused, huh? I see how this works. (:

Enjoy and please review, and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't great- I haven't been watching much NCIS, as Doctor Who is taking over my life.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned any of the fandoms I was part of, Jenny would never have died, River would be on Doctor Who more often, and there would be about seven million more Harry Potter books. Once you see that happening- you know they're mine… Until then- not so much. (:

***JIBBS***

Jennifer Shepard had never before hated her telephone with such a passion. It wasn't really fair, either- it wasn't the phone's fault that the same person kept calling her over and over.

And over, and over, and over, and over, and over.

And then- just when she thought she had finally shaken the persistent senator off- it would ring again.

She needed to complain to _somebody… _

And she knew exactly who to call.

Now, if the darned telephone would just _shut up _long enough for her to dial, she could make some progress.

***JIBBS***

Gibbs shoved open the doors to Jenny's office, completely ignoring the sounds of Cynthia's protests- as usual. Jenny was talking on the phone, looking annoyed and near choking the exercise ball in her hand, so he sat down on the couch in the corner of the office, trying his best not to eavesdrop upon his fiancé's conversation- which worked for about thirty seconds.

Because after thirty seconds, Jenny's voice began to get progressively louder, and Gibbs- try as he might- couldn't even attempt not to overhear.

"I am absolutely fine! No, the wine you spilled on my dress did not injure me in any way, but I will be sending your secretary an email with exactly how much money you owe me for ruining my dress! Good _bye, _Mr. Williams! Yes, yes, thank you for apologizing- No! No! Good bye, and _please _do _not _call me again!"

She slammed down the phone, and glared at it, blowing hair out of her face.

"Who was that, Jen- got another boyfriend?" Gibbs said, grinning.

Jenny looked up at Gibbs, smiling. "Oh, darn, Jethro! It was supposed to be a secret, but now that you know…"

"Abby's not going to be happy with this, Jen," Gibbs said with mock disapproval.

"Oh gosh, I hadn't thought of that, Jethro- Mommy and Daddy can't fight, the kids would never forgive us!"

"I'd be afraid for your life, Jen- as she likes to tell McGee, Abs is one of the only people in the whole world who can kill you without leaving any forensic evidence."

"Alright, Jethro, you win- but only for the kids."

"Good."

Jenny laughed, "No, no, Jethro. It's just some senator from that dinner meeting I went to a few weeks ago- he spilled wine on my dress and was, apparently, very upset about it."

Gibbs held up his hands in fake surrender. "All I can say is- I'm glad I'm not him- I would hate to be the recipient of your wrath. Look on the bright side- only a onetime thing, right? He calls once, and you never see or hear from him again except for the check."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I wish. He's called seven times in the past twelve days- it's getting annoying."

Gibbs stood up. "Have you told this to security? Jen, this really isn't good."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Jenny, I'm serious!"

"Jethro, he's harmless! Just a penitent politician who's extremely pertinacious about apologizing, alright?"

"Jen, did you tell security or not?"

Jenny sighed. "Yes, Jethro, I did."

"And?"

"They already talked to him. He just had to call once more to apologize for calling so often, which makes a _whole _ton of sense."

Gibbs nodded. "Fine."

Jenny smiled, leaning back in her chair. "Now, Jethro, you just got _extremely _overprotective. Might I remind you that I do know how to shoot a gun?"

"Yeah, Jen, but when's the last time you did that?"

"Too long ago, now that you mention it…" Jenny smiled slowly. "Care to fix that, Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded. "How about after work?"

He took a couple steps toward the door, then stopped, looking back at Jenny.

"Jen, one more question."

"As many as you like, Jethro."

"What, in the name of my sanity, do those two p- words mean?"

Jenny smiled, crossing her fingers in front of her face. "Didn't I buy you a dictionary for Christmas a few years back? Every time you ask a question like that, you're just showing me how little you use my gift."

"I do use it, Jen-"

"And in what manner, exactly?"

"Well…"

Jenny looked at him expectantly. "Go on, Jethro."

"It may or may not be being used as a hammer."

Jenny laughed. "Good to know you're using it properly."

***JIBBS***

**A/N: **Cutesy, fluffy, silly!Jenny, overprotective!Gibbs, and overall a completely rubbish fic. Any who, I hope you enjoyed at least a little, and thanks for reading!

Reviews are cool, guys- just like bowties ;) (I'm never going to get tired of that joke.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Dumbfounding**

**A/N: **I apologize for taking so long to update this… I've been rather Doctor Who obsessed lately, and haven't watched much NCIS. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! Also, did anybody notice the font change on fanfiction? It's seriously messing with my head. This is a Probie!Jen. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I haven't yet acquired the rights to NCIS, but don't worry- I'll keep you posted.

*****JIBBS*****

Coffee, from the shop down the street.

That was how it had started, all those years ago.

Before Paris- before everything. Back when she was just a probie and he was just her boss, and they both enjoyed nothing more than getting on each other's nerves.

*****JIBBS*****

It started with a Styrofoam cup on the side of her desk in the morning, from the coffee shop down the street. Coffee with cream and just a bit of sugar, the way she liked it.

She didn't have a clue who was leaving it for her, and it was driving her insane. But she would drink it anyway, because who was she to pass up free coffee?

But then, after a week or two, she began to notice the coffee getting bitterer and bitterer. And, slowly, she began to get used to it.

Until, after about a month, the coffee was black. It had started to feel wrong for her to drink it with milk or sugar, even at home.

And yet, she still didn't know who was bringing her the coffee every morning. But, if she really thought about it, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. It was something she could look forward to every morning, and put a smile on her face for the rest of the day, even when Pacci was being particularly annoying. If the mystery was revealed- what if it was just a joke? She didn't know if she could take it.

*****JIBBS*****

Except, one morning, Jenny got to work early. Walking out of the elevator, she rummaged through her bag. She heard the crash of something falling off a desk, and looked up.

Then looked again.

It-

It was Gibbs.

Frantically trying to clean up the cup of (black) coffee he had spilled by her desk.

She couldn't believe it.

She didn't know whether to cry, scream, or jump.

So she didn't. She got back in the elevator, hit the down button, and, when she got to the ground floor, walked outside. She found a bench, and sat.

And looked up at the sky, and tried to understand for a while.

About three minutes later, she saw Gibbs walking towards her.

He sat down on the bench next to her, and didn't talk.

She blinked, and opened her mouth.

"So. It was you."

"Yeah."

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Jenny looked away, back at the sky. "No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know."

"Well. I don't either, actually."

Jenny closed her eyes briefly. "It's just a bit dumbfounding, you know? Mr. Gruff doing something this sweet."

Gibbs looked at the sky, following the direction she had been looking. "You know, Jen? I've never heard anybody use that word in a sentence before."

Jenny smiled.

Gibbs looked at her. "And I haven't got a clue what it means."

"But what I do know, Jen, is that I was just trying to say hello."

Jenny looked at him, and smiled. She raised a hand, and waved.

"Hello."

Gibbs waved back.

"Hi."

*****JIBBS*****

**A/N: **SO that was pleasantly fluffy and rather cute. I'm a bit on the fence as to whether I like it or not. But anyway, thanks a million to everyone who read this!

Reviews are marvelous, constructive criticism is wonderful, and words for these chapters are very much needed.

Thanks! :-)


End file.
